How Did This Happen?
by Loveless Bunny
Summary: Germany made England mad and in his drunken state, the English man cast a curse on Germany but the curse had some after effects, which also effects England. I suck at summaries, just read and see for yourself. Gerita and USUK, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

How Did This Happen?

I hate the title but I can't think of a good title, if you have an idea please message me.

Okay this is my first story written I got after watching Hetalia, drinking three cups of coffee and reading a Germany X Italy doujinshi.

Summary: Germany unintentionally made a very 'tipsy' England angry, the English man in his 'tipsy' and angry state casts a spell on the German man. Somehow the spell worked and backfired at the sometime, the next morning England wakes up to find himself three feet tall and Germany and Italy are not acting normal. Gerita and USUK.

Warnings: Fluff, slight oc, bad attempt at writing how to talk in accents, and shonen-ai a.k.a. soft/fluffy yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; if I did I would have actually made this happen in the manga and anime.

….

…

..

.

"GERMANY!"

The scream rang out though the whole party as a brunette man with an erected curl ran from a blond with messy hair and large eyebrows, everyone turned as the brunette ran though the crowd and was successfully knocking people and ornaments to the ground in his hast to get away from the man who was chasing him with a half empty bottle of whisky.

The party had been a simple, yet festive Christmas party thrown by America in his house and paid mostly by Japan; it was a way for everyone to just have fun and relax from being nations for one night and be just people. But it was quickly turning for the worst as Italy shoved people out of the way and ended up shoving an already-pissed-off-and-tired Switzerland's face into a colorful bright red and green cake. Let's just say the blond was not to happy since he pulled out a gun from god knows where and started shooting at the Italian while Lichtenstein ran after he older brother yelling something about staining the shirt she had made him.

A tall blond German man flinched a little at the sound of his name being called by a loud and kind of high pitched voice, he sighed as he mentally face palmed himself.

"What is it Ita-"He was cut off as he turned around and was nailed in the chest by a bunch of brown hair who immediately started blubbering in Italian, German and then mix of both; Germany sighed as Italy started sobbing into his shirt, he looked up to see England, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, and for some reason America, stop right in front of him.

"Vat did he do now?" The German said with a tired and weary look in his eyes, it wasn't uncommon for Italy to do something wrong at a party or meeting; actually it was strange for him NOT to get in trouble with the other countries.

"HE INSULTED MY FOOD!" England yelled out as his face turned bright red and held the bottle menacingly at Italy.

"He shoved my face into a cake!" Switzerland said as he glare and crossed his arms; it Germany had less self control he might have cracked a smirk at the look on his cousin's face. Switzerland had frosting all over his face and shirt, his face was half green and half red and a tiny Christmas tree ornament was stuck in his hair, some of the frosting fell to the ground in globs. America looked over at the Swiss with a look as if his pet puppy had just died

"NO! NOT MY PRECIOUS CHRISTMAS CAKE!" The American yelled out.

"Forget about the damn cake! What about my face and shirt, this is dry clean only and doing that is expensive!" The Swiss yelled back.

"So was that cake, not that I was the one who paid for it." A pitiful glance was given to Japan who was talking and laughing with Greece.

America suddenly got an idea and smiled; he went over to Switzerland and licked the cake off his cheek. Switzerland blushed as he jumped back away from America and his, now green tongue. "Was zum Teufel?" The swiss sound outloud and looked at America as if he was insane.

"Fine, I'll clean you off with my tongue." He yelled and went to lick the Swiss again but Switzerland ran, America ran after him determined to lick the cake off the Swiss.

Germany sighed as he watched, Italy smiled and waved goodbye at Switzerland but quickly he was bonked on the head by England and his mightly bottle of whiskey. Italy started crying and hid behind Germany, the german shot the blond a glare.

"Wanker! How dare you compare my delicious food to Germany's gross soggy potatoes?" England yelled at the Italian as he tried to hit him again, Germany felt a little offended and quickly took Italy in his arms, and protected him from England.

"England you should learn that you food might not be as good as you think it might be." Germany said as he held Italy's back to his chest and kept his arms crossed in front of the shorter male.

"My food is English food, it is delicate and delicious. Unlike you savage German food which is more alive than dead when being served, you have to fight your food to eat it." England snapped back and took a drink of the whiskey. Germany knew England was 1) Drunk off his royal high horse, and 2) Was acting like that because of the alcohol, But still the words stung really bad.

"Can't say anything back can ya, barbarian? You Germans have never changed, no matter how much time passes you still say brainless, savage barbarians; who just eat, sleep and fuck." England said back. ...

"Your food is so horrible you were the one who caused the entire world to have diarrhea last time we ate your food. All our people were scared of 2012 because of you and your killer food that almost did kill the whole world!"

Germany said but sighed as he regretted saying it the moment it left his mouth. He let go of Italy and shifted his grip to the younger man's wrist before pulling him to the door.

England look hurt and burning angry at the same time and it only made it worse that Germany was leaving after saying that. "Get back here you coward!" England yelled at Germany. He growled and started to mutter something under his breath.

"Lucis sine tenebris, lucem tenebras, Animo deprecor sentire-" He muttered softly but was cut off by someone yelling at him.

"England you idiot what are you doing?" A man with wavy dirty blond hair said as he hooked his arms under England's and started pulling him away, England started thrashing and trying to get out of his brother's grip. "Wales let go!

"No!"

England let out and angry groan as he was able to slips his hand out and grabbed the short erect curl on the right side of his brother's head, he pulled it quickly.

Wales's freckled cheeks turned red and let out a soft groan/moan as his hands darted up to get England's hand off his sensitive spot.

The English man took this as an opportunity, he quickly let go and darted to Germany.

"ardet soles decies." He said and threw the bottle to Germany's feet, the whiskey splashed onto Germany and spilled all over the floor.

"Try to run for that you coward." England said before getting grabbed by a very happy, green mouthed American and thrown over his shoulder, the English man didn't even try to escape as he felt stomach churn.

"America, I think I'm going to-"England cut himself off as he grabbed America's shirt and shoved his face down the back of it, he emptied his stomach into the shirt. America shivered as he felt the vomit down the back of his shirt.

"England, that's disgusting!" He said, he made it out the door and put England into Wales's car. The poor Welch man was still red faced from England pulling his curl, but he was fine now.

"Take care!" America yelled as Wales drove off with a now passed out England in the backseat, America turned back to the party and wondered what England had done to Germany. He shrugged and went back inside to take a bath and change, England had ruined one of his best shirts. He rushed inside and made his way up to his room, he felt sick having England's vomit on him.

-Back to Germany and Italy-

"Germany, I got splashed by the stuff in the bottle England threw." Italy said as he escaped Germany's grasp and tried to wipe the whiskey off his pants. He sighed as he only made it worse; he looked back at Germany who, if he didn't know better, look a little worried.

"Germany are you okay?" Italy asked as he placed his forehead against Germany's. The German man blushed a little but didn't say anything; Italy stepped back and mumbled something about not having a fever.

"Yeah, let's just go home." Germany said as he took Italy's hand and started walking out the door.

None of them gave the curse England had put on Germany, much thought. But for once, or twice, England had been able to make a real curse.

…..

….

…

..

.

Thanks for reading, I wrote this out in three hours and I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Review please, I'll accept bad or good review, flamers will be use to heat my house. Also, yes I called Switzerland Germany's cousin because he is also Germania's grandson. (Head connon lol XD)

You can find the Wale's picture I use for reference here but remove the spaces:

http :/browse. Deviantart .com/?q=hetalia %20wales& order=9& offset =48#/ d3cda 8g


	2. Chapter 2

How Did This Happen?

Warnings: Fluff, Language, slight oc, bad attempt at writing how to talk in accents, and shonen-ai a.k.a. soft/fluffy yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; if I did I would Wales and Scotland would be cannon characters, Scotland is freaking hot! :D

A/N: Alright so here is chapter two, being written on my sister's lap top and at 3:10 am, I got to eat cheesecake ^_^ Alright so I decided to add more insanity to this story because what I had originally planned wasn't good enough. Now I'm including Scotland and Wales into it -evil smile- This shall be fun.

...

..

.

England groaned as he shielded his face from the bright morning sun, he carefully opened his eyes and looked around; the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room and the second was that Wales was asleep right next to him. England rubbed his eyes as he looked back at his brother, he pulled himself out of the bed slowly but as he tried to put his foot down he quickly found he couldn't touch the ground below; his rump slipped off the bed and fell hard onto the ground below. He winced but didn't say anything so he wouldn't have to wake up his brother, he shook his head; he could feel the mighty hangover making his head pound. He slowly got up and staggered a little, as he looked around everything looked huge and his legs were a little cold.

'Bloody hell, why does everything look huge; Stupid hangover.' He thought as he stumbled into the bathroom and received a shock as his feet stepped on the ice cold tile, he let out a small yelp before pulling the bath mat over and standing on it; he stood in front of the toilet to relieve his full bladder but as soon as he reached into his pants he realized something was very much wrong and he couldn't blame it on the hangover. For one he wasn't wearing pants anymore, just a long white T-shirt and second, New Quay was now much, much smaller than when he checked last time. That was it, he didn't care about his still sleeping brother; he let out a loud scream, this had to be a very bad dream.

Wales jolted up from bed clutching onto a stuffed sheep plushy. "England, are you alright?" He said a little alarmed as jolted up from the bed and ran to the bathroom but as soon as they both looked at each other they screamed.

"What happened to you?" they said at the same time, England looked down at his body; he was short, about the height of a seven year old.

"England, why are you so short?" Wales looked at him at the moment he didn't realize his voice sounded…different, England looked like Sealand but even smaller. England looked up at Wales, shaking just slightly; he turned and took the mirror off the wall, he held it up at Wales. The Welch man had to hold his hands to his mouth at what he saw, he too was short and he was a girl, Wales was around the height of a fifteen year old but unlike England, on her head were a pair of sheep ears and curled horns; he carefully turned to look at his rump and saw a small lamb tail sticking out, he was glad that he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday night. He turned to England; they stared at each other for a few moments before screaming out simultaneously.

"H-h-how did this happen?" Wales said as shakily put the mirror back on the wall, he looked down to see the new boucy attachment to his chest, the young English nation paced softly in the bathroom; Wales couldn't help but snicker slightly but as she did her sheep ears moved. "England, they move!" Wales said as she touched them, they were real and stuck to her head.

"Something must have happened last night to cause this." He mumbled softly before turning to Wales, the Welch girl sat on the counter playing with her ear, it seemed that the ears, horns, height, and new female parts were that had changed; his voice was a little higher but his hair was the same and it didn't seem he had any more new additions. "Wales do you still remember last night?" England asked looking over at his once brother but now sister.

"Well, we arrived at the Christmas party and Alfred was there, you started drinking and I was pulled away by-" Wales blushed. "-A pretty Hispanic girl." England rolled his eyes, he went over and sat on the side of the bath tub and Wales continued. "Um...then a half hour later I saw Italy running while you and a blond guy with a gun, a blonde girl and Alfred chased after him. When I was finally able to find you...you were casting a spell! England you cast a spell on Germany and Italy!" Wales said as her ears rose up as she spoke. England looked at her before face palming himself and accidentally falling backwards in to the bathtub, he let out a painful groan and sat up, this wasn't good; not at all.

"It seems the spells didn't work on them and back lashed on us." England said as he stood up and tried to get out of the bathtub but fell back in, he tried again and landed back on his rump at the bottom of the bathtub. He looked up and sent a glare at Wales, the Welch girl got the clue and picked England out of the bathtub.

"Wow, Arthur you're really light now and you're so adorable, is this how you looked like when you were younger?" Wales asked, England scrawled before pulling one of Wales's ears; the Welch man turned girl let out a yelp and pulled her head back to get her ear out of England's grip but the younger boy kept his hold on to it and pulled it the opposite way, he quickly grabbed Wales's 'special' hair curl and pulled it too; Wales fell to her knees and started shaking as she muttered something softly. Suddenly England heard something growl right behind him, he turned to see a giant monstrous dog with red eyes, sharp teeth and claws; England let go as he quickly covered his eyes and turned away from it.

"Wales! Why in the world would you summon the Gwyllgi?" England yelled at his sister. "You know that anyone who sees it clearly would die." Wales looked at England and smiled; she put England on the sink counter and turned back to the creature.

"Thank you Gwyllgi, your services are no longer needed; go back to where you came from and take care." Wales said as the dog lowered his head and thick black smoke wrapped around him; it pulled him down into the ground and vanished. Wales turned back to England and smiled, the English boy looked at his sister a little uncomfortable; he had forgotten how powerful the Welch girl could be.

"Alright, now that, that is taken care of; we need to contact Scotland to see if that bloody idiot can bring the family spell books over from his house, we need to get the books you have and go to my house; I have the basement already set up." England spoke as Wales placed him upon her hip with one hand and with the other wrote down some notes about what they had to do.

"…I hate you when you're gone  
>I hate you turn me on<br>I hate the way I need you when  
>I don't know where you are<br>I love it even more  
>When I find you on the floor<br>I know you think you hate me  
>But I will always hate you more…"<p>

Wales looked over at England as they exchanged a glance, neither one knew where that music was coming from but they quickly went over to find what it was. On the floor next to the bed was a black cell phone, Wales picked it up and turned it over to the back; there were various drawings in bright neon markers on the back; Wales quickly answered it.

"Who the hell has my cell phone! I better get it back or you will regret the moment you took it, I will-"A female voice rang out; Wales closed it and cut the call off, she looked over at England then back at the cell phone then put it into her pocket. "…whoops…" She said before the house phone rang out; she quickly went over to the black cordless phone on her bedside table and answered it but before she could say anything she was cut off. "Good Morning Wales, its Germany; I'm sorry to interrupt you this early…there is a little problem going on, I've been trying to contact England but I haven't been able to; do you have any clue where he might be at?" Wales looked over at England who held his hand out to the phone, Wales gave it to him. "Hello, this is England." He said calmly and looking as if he was three feet tall.

"What did you do to Italy and me?" Germany yelled out and caused England to pull the phone away from ear before the German man exploded his ear drums; he shook his head slightly as his ears were still ringing, he put the phone back to his ear. "Germany, what are you talking about?" England yelled back, there was a moment of silence before a loud crash sounded; there was some panting and whimpering, England looked down at the phone as if he could see what was going on. "Hello? Germany are you still there?" England said.

"Italy and I are coming over to Wales." Germany said before hanging up, but not before hearing Germany yell something to Italy in Italian, England looked a little confused but handed the phone back to Wales.

"That was…strange…uh…Germany and Italy are coming over." Wales look at England before putting the phone back where it goes and putting England down.

"What are we going to do about this; I don't want the other countries to see me like this." Wales said as she started to make the bed, England laughed slightly as he watch his sister; no matter what happened Wales was always cleaning up and trying to make everything look good. Suddenly there was knock on the door, England quickly rushed over and opened it thinking it was Italy and Germany but as soon as they door opened he was tackled to the ground, he screamed bloody murder.

Wales flinched and quickly ran down stairs; maybe some nation was attacking England, she grabbed her gun before getting to the door but as soon as she did she dropped it, she stood there watching what was going on. Lying on the floor was England and right on top of him, sitting on his chest was a girl around the same height as England with long blond hair and acidic green eyes, she pointed a gun to England's head and was cursing loudly but what really caught Wales's attention was that she was dressed up like a pirate.

"Where's. Me. Cell phone?" She yelled out as she jabbed the gun into England's head with one hand and choked him with the other, Wales quickly remembered the neon marker covered phone; she pulled it out.

"I have it, here." Wales said as the girl turned to her and got off of England's chest; she went over to Wales and snatched it out of her hand.

"Why didja take me cell phone?" She yelled at him before putting it away in her pocket, she looked over at England and sighed as she went over and helped him up. "Get up ya sissy, I didn't hurtja that bad." She said and let go of him, she pulled off her feathery black and red hat and blond hair came cascading down to her waist. "I am Great Britannia, who may you be?" She said she spoke like a true lady. England and Wales looked at her as if she was nuts, Great Britannia just glared at them as she waited for them to answer her question.

"I'm Wales and he's England." The taller girl said, Britannia looked at England and walked closer to him. "Ah…so you suck at magic, huh?" She said as she circled him, England's cheeks went red.

"No! Why do you ask, who are you anyways?" He said back as he tried to back away from the girl but she followed him, she smiled as she touched his nose.

"Don't lie to me England, you can't lie to yourself; I am you, your pirate self." She said with a smile as England seemed to grow pale. "And it's not just me Artie, others are here too." She said as her smile widened and started walking away, she made her way into the kitchen. England looked at Wales and they both followed her, as soon as England had a foot in the door he slipped on something and fell backward, he smacked his head on the floor; He laid there in a daze and stared up at the roof. "Are you alright?" A voice said, England sat up and looked around to see who had asked him. On the kitchen counter right in front of him lying face up with his head dangling down so he was able to see England was a small version of himself wearing a toga-looking gown that was tied around the waist, large white wings stretched out, and lying on the floor beneath him was a wand, right on his stomach sat another England but with a tan shirt, brown pants, a dark green cloak, and large, floppy light brown rabbit ears. "What are you staring at, Wanker?" The rabbit eared England said as the winged one tried to push him off but he didn't budge. "What? It's that bloody wanker's fault we're here!" He yelled, the winged England grabbed one of his eared counterpart's ears and pulled him down so they were face to face and their lips were very close to each other. The rabbit eared boy blushed brightly, partially for the position he was in and also his ears were very sensitive, just like Italy's curl. "England, were you always this, hormonal and annoying where you were younger?" The winged one asked, his question directed to the original England that still lay on the floor. The winged boy looked at his eared counterpart, he laid a hand on the rabbit eared boy's flushed cheek and smiled softly; the eared boy closed his eyes and leaned forward. His lips made contact with something but it wasn't the winged boy's lips, he opened his eyes to see he was kissing a dead fish on the mouth; he pulled away as he started wiping his mouth with his sleeve. The winged boy floated far from harm's way, he want over and sat on Wales's shoulders as he watched his eared counterpart with a smile.

"So all of you appeared because of the curse that went wrong?" England asked as he was able to sit up without getting dizzy. All the three Englands turned to look at him then nodded; suddenly there was a knock on the door. "More people?" England said in a tired tone as he got up and went to open the door, he came face to...er…stomach with Italy; He looked up to the Italian man, Feliciano wasn't smiling like he usually was; his face with in a deep angry scrawl that made England shake a little and the weirdest thing of all, his eyes were open; you could see the beautiful amber colored eyes that were now filled with anger and frustration, he didn't look like Italy; England opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"England, you better fix this now!" Italy said but that wasn't Italy's voice, it was Germany's, England looked over to the blond man behind Italy; Germany was happily holding a cat up as he played with it and hummed happily, England felt his sanity slipping. "Hi, England; Germany is very mad at you!" Said the blond, England looked back at Italy then at Germany and back to the other Englands that were now peeking out from the kitchen. "You and Italy…"

"Yes, we did; your curse worked and now we switched bodies." Germany in Italy's body said as he crossed his arms, he looked up as Wales slowly walked out of the kitchen with the other Englands trailing behind her. Italy and Germany walked into the house and closed the door behind them. Italy in Germany's body quickly went over to the chibi Englands and started talking and playing with them.

"As you can clearly see, we have also been affected by it…it seemed this thing has affected everyone who was around me when I was doing the spell, if that were so that what about-"Another knock on the door pulled Arthur out of his thoughts, he went over and opened the door and for the second time this day he was tackled but this time he was grabbed and pulled up into someone arms.

"Iggy, I woke up this morning and I was like this and freaked out and they move and…it's weird but so cool at the same time!" They loud voice yelled out as he squeezed the English man tighter and tighter. England struggled against the person but because of his small body he didn't have that much strength in him, England looked up to see it was Alfred but before he could say anything Alfred started blabbering again; without thinking England yelled out. "Alfred, sit!" Suddenly he was pulled down along with Alfred, he took advantage of the moment to get out of Alfred's clutches; England plopped onto the floor, he looked up to see Alfred…with floppy dog ears and a wagging tail. England face palmed and sighed, get got up as he went over to Alfred and petted him. "Well now what?" Alfred said as he looked at Arthur, arthur smiled just slightly. "we need to find a way to solve this.

..

...

I called England's manhood New Quay since I looked around on a map and at the bottom point of England a city called New Quay. So since America's is Florida, England's is New Quay. Btw, it sucks to live in Florida b/c people you meet on line and are into Hetalia, they make fun of you for it. XD.


End file.
